Our Little Problems
by Allura1996
Summary: Sequel to Poison.I would put a summary,but that would be spoiling anyway,huh?
1. Chapter 1

It was really... Weird at first... He wasn't supposed to be here. There has to be a mistake! He sighed and shook his head. He still felt a little weak from the 'ride' here. He stood up and brushed some of his black hair away from his ruby eyes. He remembered how it went still.

-Flashback!-

_He struggled, hoping to free himself. The stupid shackles around his wrists were too tight. He could only look up. What did he do wrong this time? "Hawk, you have failed every assignment that we have given you. We have no choice but to put you on a different planet and hope that you would survive there. You are now banished to the planet Earth and you will not return until you know what you will do here." The taller Irken that spoke to him narrowed his eyes at Hawk. "We should've never let a hybred to set foot on our planet..." Then there was a sudden flash of light, which hurt Hawk's eyes. The shackles were gone from his wrists, but now he was falling back. And, since he knew that nothing he would've done would help, he only screamed as he fell._

_-_End of Flashback!-

His antennae twitched to the breeze. As Hawk, once again, brushed his hair out of his face. His antennae curled, but at sharp angles, he had a PAK on his back and he wore a black shirt with a shirt tail in the back, dark jeans, black boots that came up just below the knees, cuffs were at the top of the boots, white spikes were at the sides, and there was an opened part of his boots (which was covered by a very, _very _thin cloth) where the shins were. Hawk sighed and looked up. He looked like a human, but of course there were a few Irken traits as well. He had no nose, ears, all five fingers (he only had four) three toes, and no pupil in his eyes. Still, though, he could at least try to live on this planet.

-Meawhile-

It was just a few more months until both Dib and Zim would graduate from Hi Skool. If Dib thought that Zim was impatient then, he was even more now. "Why should they make me, ZIM, wait for this 'graduation'?" He complained, making quotations with his two claws. "Zim just-"

"I have been on this dirt-ball of a planet for as long as a Kurtle explodes from-"

"What's a Kurtle?"

"DO not interupt ME!" Yep, it was just a typical day for the two of them. Lia walked with the two of them, simply rolling her eyes and laughing along. "You two I swear..." She would murmur sometimes. The two of them continued their silly little arguement as the three of them walked towards the skool. Lia was actually surprised that these two have been together for months- almost the whole skool year! She still tried though- even though it more of a teasing thing- to try to get Dib to herself, but she knew that it wasn't going to happen. She also couldn't believe that the two of them were living together as well, but then again, she could. GIR just kept Dib up late at night, and Zim didn't even need to sleep.

"Why is it you think you're better than-"

"I'm not trying to say I'm better than you Zim."

"Liar!"

"Ugh..."

"Guys you're gonna be late if you keep this up! Come on!" Lia shouted, grabbing both of them by the wrist and leading them inside of the skool building.

-Later-

Dib was walking alone for the time. He knew that Zim or Lia would show up at a time, but now he was just enjoying the walk now. It had been a while since he went walking by himself- it felt good after a while. Just when he was going to go back, a movement caught his eye. It was under a tree, so the shade covered it, but he did see something move. Carefully, he walked over to the shaded area of the tree. He saw a black-haired boy, with two antennae sticking out of his hair. He was sleeping, judging the way that he was breathing, but still... The way he looked... Dib turned to leave, thinking that the antennae were fake, but suddenly, the boy grabbed his anckle, causing Dib to fall.

"Y... You gotta help me..." He breathed. Dib looked over his shoulder.

**A/N:** **I know, I know. It's short, but here it is!^^ Hope you guys like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

_-  
>Recap: "Y... You gotta help me..."<br>-_

Dib looked at him for a while, unsure what to do. Should he just leave him there? He could be some kind of spy... But what if he needed the help? The small male sat up, scratching the base of his antennae. "Sorry if I scared you or something. I just... Need some help." Dib stood up, dusting off the dirt off of his shirt and jacket. He stared at him for a little while before asking, "Who are you?" The small male chuckled. "I'm sorry! That was probably rude of me!" He cleared his throat. "My name's Hawk. Well, my real name is Hawking Grospke J. Illukta-"

"Hawk is just fine!" Dib interrupted, not wanting to stay there for an hour or so just listing to a long name. Hawk shrugged. "I never understood why my parents wanted to have a long name for me... I guess it makes me sound more important, right?" He said with a faint smile. Dib shrugged. "Anyway, what is it that you need help on?" Hawk stood up. "Well... Um, it's .. Kinda a long story..." The two started walking, Dib leading them both back to Zim's base. "We got all day."

- A while later...-

"So... You're from Irk?" Zim asked, one antennae raised in confusion. Hawk nodded. "And I'm part human." He added. "How is that even possible?" Dib asked him. "Are there moose there?" GIR asked. Hawk chuckled and Zim pinched the bridge of where his nose should be. "No, sorry." GIR pouted, but then was distracted by a bug that was crawling on the wall. Hawk sighed. "Well, you see, I'm uh... Not from this time..." No response. "I'm... From the near future."

"WHAT?"

"_How is that possible_?" Hawks antennae lowered. "I'm... not exactly sure... Apparently, they council hated hybreds, and they decided to get rid of me. All because I'm a half-breed..." Hawk lowered his head to hide his anger. "They banished me to here, probably hoping that I would die rotting away here... The scum..." He muttered. Quickly, he cleared his throat and tried not sound angry. "So, anyway, I want to know if you guys can help me get back home." _So I can show those swine that I am not a worthless half-breed! _Zim drummed his claws against a wall. Hawk's story sounded... Similar somehow. He looked at the small half-breed. He understood his position, he wanted to help. But Dib's expression said differently. Yes, his story was believable and he was a half-breed and all... But time-traveling? No. That's where he crossed the line. That was impossible to do!

"Zim, could I talk to you for a second?" The Irken nodded once and followed Dib into the kitchen. Before Zim could even say a word, Dib immediately started, "No. I know what you're thinking, and no." Zim growled. "I know what it's like Dib! I know how it's like! I'm going to help him, whether you like it or not!" Dib groaned. "Zim, come on! Time travel? You know that's not possible!" He snapped. "Maybe something perfected it! And now we have a chance fix it!" Hawk could hear their argument, but he thought it was best to keep quiet and not pay any attention to them. "Yeah, I get that! But there is no way we can do anything with the technology that we have!"

"Then you think of a better idea!" Silence. What was a better idea? Nothing else really came into Dib's mind. "Well, uh... We could... Um..." Zim turned to leave. Besides, he wasn't just going to help the half-breed. No, he was going to create history and show his own Tallest that he would've been a great invader! Dib-pet didn't even have to know about this anyway.

"Alright," Zim began, causing Hawk to look up. "We will help you, but only if you help us in return." Dib didn't like how this sounded... Hawk shrugged. "Okay, sounds fair." Oh, this half-breed was just as dim-witted as Dib! "But, if it involves me doing more work than you, or me having to do work that you have to do, or sharing any information of how I should back, because I really don't know how. M'kay?" Perhaps Zim was wrong... "No, Zim just means when a time comes by, uh, just..." Hawk chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. By the way, could I stay here? I mean, I just don't have any other place to go, so..." Silence. Hawk cleared his throat. " Sorry if it sounds like I'm just inviting myself, but-"

"Yes." Both Zim and Hawk looked towards Dib, who had his arms crossed and looking directly at Hawk. "I'm sorry, what?" Hawk asked, brow raised. "Yes, you can stay."

**A/N: Whoo! YAY! Second chapter! Wonderful, right? Anyway, for those of you who wanna know Hawk's full name, just gimmie a PM, okay?**


End file.
